Love will find a way
by AyakaChan
Summary: They are in love but..........they are scared to reveal their feelings for each other and slowly fall under each's spell R&R COMPLETE
1. prelude

Love will find a way  
  
Prelude  
  
"WOMAN!" yelled Vegeta Vegeta was waiting impatiently for his lunch.. *I could have been training right now instead of waiting for her to serve me, women.* Bulma walked in placed a plate of sandwiches and a soft drink in front of him. He gobbled it down quickly. He got up from his chair and started walking out the door when Bulma cleared her throat. Vegeta hesitated and turned around, looking at Bulma who was pointing at the plate and cup.  
  
"Clean that up mister" Bulma glared  
  
"I will when I damn well feel like it!!" Vegeta yelled  
  
"I said, clean it up" Bulma crossed her arms  
  
"No." Vegeta mimicked her  
  
"Yes" Bulma said cutely  
  
"Or what? Insult me to death? You're pathetic." Vegeta walked out of the room when he heard Bulma's ear piercing scream, he ran back into the kitchen, put the plate and cup in the sink. Bulma stopped, smiled and walked out of the room.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta" he heard from the other room. He couldn't believe he was actually following her orders. Vegeta, prince of all saiyans was listening to a weak human! This is absurd!! Outrageous! Yet, he couldn't help saying no to those beautiful eyes, that wonder smile, her hot temper, her....wait a minute what am I thinking?? I've got to get back to training. 


	2. chapter one

Chapter 1  
  
Bulma and Vegeta stood on the balcony....such a perfect night, a full moon, full of love. Vegeta looked into Bulma's eyes, wanting to tell her everything he felt for her. His face comes closer to hers....their lips just about to meet......  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Vegeta banged his head on the shower wall.  
  
"Save some water for the fishes, will ya?" Bulma yelled through the door and walked away, back into her room, chichi and anjuli (Yamaha's gf) were over, hanging out for the day.  
  
"Anyway, now that Bulma is done flirting with Vegeta, how are you and Yamaha?" Chichi politely asked.  
  
Anjuli opened her mouth to say something when Bulma lashed out, "FLIRTING WITH VEGETA?? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!!"  
  
Chichi closed her eyes, smiled then said, "Well, you sure tease him a lot and u always get tense whenever he's around..plus u constantly stare at him.." Chichi opened her eyes and saw Bulma starting to blush.  
  
"Oh gosh guys, umm, I left the uhh...cookies, yea the cookies in the oven, be right back!!" Bulma ran out of her door and down the stairs.  
  
*Oh my god, I think I'm letting too much onto them...cause if chichi actually knows I have feelings for Vegeta, he'll probably find out....and he would hate me even more..* Bulma took a seat at the kitchen table and sat there and thought about Vegeta..he gorgeous black eyes, his sexy body, his cute hair style...he was just so perfect to her.  
  
"Bulma?" Bulma lifted her head up from the table...Chichi and Anjuli were standing there..hmm I wonder what for.....  
  
"Where's the cookies?" Chichi crossed her arms and grinned  
  
"Uhh..the cookies well uhh...I took them out of the oven and..my dog ate them, yeah, he ate them all!" Bulma stuttered.  
  
*I wish she would just admit she has a crush on Vegeta* Chichi thought "Well if you say so, wanna watch a movie in ur room or something?" Chichi asked her  
  
"Uhh sure." All three girls walked upstairs and plopped down in bean bags or on Bulma's bed and put in a DVD.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Vegeta turned off the hot shower and stepped out.all the steam fogged up the mirror which he wiped off with a hand cloth, only to smear the mirror. When he saw his reflection, he saw a monster that only could kill.....didn't bother him but it bothered everyone else. Yes it was awesome to see everyone cower in fear of you but when they think you can never save the day and they don't look up to you as a hero...well that gets to ya when you know you can be just as good at Goku.  
  
Then he thought of Bulma...every time he's around her he wishes he could take her in his arms and tell her how much he loves her. But she always gives him the look light a deer in front of headlights, that panicking look. He knows she doesn't like him to much, but loving someone and having them afraid of you hurts..he wants to change..maybe she would love him if he did...  
  
He wrapped a towel around his waist cause he realized he left his clean black shorts in his room. His hair was still dripping so he grabbed a white towel and started to dry it. Vegeta stepped out of the bathroom, down the hall, and continued to his room.  
  
"Clean.clean.clean" a robot was seen down the hall, vacuuming the hallway. Vegeta, not really paying attention tossed the towel from his hair onto the robot. Since the towel was completely soaked, it caused the robot to short circuit. Suddenly the robot when on a rampage.  
  
Moments later Vegeta turned around to see what the noise was and saw a robot charging after him! Vegeta started to run when the robot slammed into him, causing him to fall right into Bulma's room!!  
  
The next thing Vegeta notices is girls giggling at him. He sits up, looks at them and realizes he's in a towel. What made him blush was seeing Bulma's laughing face. *Fuck* Vegeta got up and just walked out of the room....then ran to his own.  
  
*Ok, now every time she sees me in a towel she'll probably laugh at me* Vegeta thought while putting on some shorts  
  
*Every time I see him in a towel, I'm gonna laugh at him* Bulma thought and continued watching the movie  
  
Later that evening, after the two girls left, Bulma was in the kitchen makin some mac 'n cheese. She patiently waited for the 3 and a half minutes to go up on the microwave when she noticed a familiar figure walk into the room.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." Bulma said blankly, only waiting for her food.  
  
*Ok, try and be nice, don't scream at her or call her anything like woman, try her name for once god damnit!!* Vegeta thought and said "Hey Bulma"  
  
Bulma turned around in total surprise, "Did...did you just call me by my name?" She asked  
  
Vegeta gave her that dumb look, "No, I was talking to the invisible figure next to you, yes you! Is it ok if I say your name when I want to??" starting to raise his voice.  
  
"Grr Vegeta, don't have to get all touchy.want something to eat?" she asked nicely  
  
"Sure" *I think she's onto something..she never asks this nicely towards me.*  
  
"Then get it yourself, I'm going upstairs to work on plans for a new gravity room on my lap top, talk to ya later." She took her food with her up the stairs but she could of sworn before she left....that...she heard Vegeta say "damn, I blew it" . *Ehh I'm probably just hearing things since I do like him*  
  
Vegeta covered his mouth, hoping she didn't hear what he just said... 


	3. chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
Bulma took a sip of her coffee and continued to read the morning paper. Vegeta came downstairs, surprisingly at 8 o'clock...................funny; he's always up before the sun is.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta." Bulma's eyes never left the paper.  
  
Vegeta ignored her comment and headed for the fridge. He emptied half the fridge and sat down and ate. Bulma glanced and Vegeta, did a double take and set the paper down at stared at him.......  
  
"Vegeta, why are you eating that meat raw?? That could make you very sick!!" Bulma said very confused.  
  
Vegeta swallowed and said, "Well where have you been? I always do." Bulma just wrinkled her nose and got up from the table. Vegeta looked up at her and instantly stopped eating.  
  
Bulma was only wearing a baggy shirt, but the length came down just a midway between her thighs. Vegeta just continued to stare.  
  
Bulma paused, and just looked at Vegeta confused, "Umm, Vegeta are you ok?" Vegeta gulped and said in a squeaky voice, "yes" Bulma started to giggle and headed up the stairs knowing Vegeta was getting pissed off from her laughing at him.  
  
~BPOV~  
  
I headed back to my room to change and begin working on the new gravity room for Vegeta. Speaking of Vegeta he has been acting really funny around me lately, sort of uncomfortable for him to be staring at me. Hmm, I wonder what's wrong. Is it me?  
  
Bulma closed her door and walked towards her closest.  
  
I mean Vegeta is acting like he's never seen me before. He tends to just stare at me, like he's in another world or something. I must be stupid to not figure out what's wrong.  
  
Bulma walked into her bathroom and started up the shower.  
  
I mean, yes I do have a crush on Vegeta, maybe thinking that makes all this Vegeta stares at me stuff go to my head. He couldn't possibly like me? Could he? Of course he's a stubborn pain in the ass but those eyes, and when he smiles, he takes my breath away. My heart beats faster when he's looking at me. I wish I could tell him, but he would think I'm a stupid baka. I wouldn't be able to live with that, because it's not like Yamcha where he came and went Vegeta lives here!  
  
~VPOV~  
  
"Wow, Bulma has a gorgeous body." I accidentally whispered out loud  
  
"Yes, just like her mother quiet frankly." Mr. Briefs responded while putting some butter on some toast.  
  
I spun around and said nothing. I felt really stupid and embarrassed at the moment to say anything. All I did was slowly get up, opened the back door to the kitchen and walked to the gravity room.  
  
"I know they like each other and I think they would look great together, they are not getting any younger." Mr. Briefs stated and walked to the lab, where Bulma would be.  
  
I continued to punch and kick my invisible enemy, who in my mind was mocking me, insulting me, laughing at me, telling me I couldn't accomplish anything I set my mind to, but he was wrong! I can do anything, I can!!  
  
After the sun had set and the cool summer breeze blew across the starlit sky, I emerged from the gravity room which had occupied me for hours on end. I opened the door to the dark, silent kitchen, I turned a light on and found a note saying dinner was in the microwave for me. All it said was to press start because the last time I got really frustrated from trying to figure it out, that I blew it up.  
  
I took a seat at the kitchen table, waiting for my meal to be done when I heard a faint giggle coming from the floor above me.  
  
*Bulma* was the first thing that popped in my mind. What a gorgeous, smart, funny creature she was. She was an angel in every way possible. I want her so much and someday I know, we will be together, it's a gut feeling that I have. I would do anything for her, I would even die for her.  
  
~BPOV~  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today was another yet stress full day here at Capsule Corp. Those blue prints for the so called "new and improved" gravity chamber is sooo much hard work, yet I know it will pay off when the androids come. Honestly, I'm scared, scared that if everything fails, I'll lose Vegeta. I love him so much, yet I could never tell him, he would just push me away. But someday I know we'll be together, it's a gut feeling that I have.  
  
g2g!! bye  
  
Bulma  
  
I closed my diary and put it underneath my bed for safe keeping. Well no one ever comes in my room, so its not like I have to worry or anything.  
  
I rolled over on my stomach and glanced at the stars in the night sky. Oh how beautiful they are. The way they twinkle reminds me of Vegeta's blank eyes. But when he's in any sort of light, if you look at them the right way, they twinkle and shine, just like the stars.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes, and said a little poem.  
  
"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight.........I wish that someday Vegeta would know I love him and he would love me in return."  
  
I opened my eyes and got under my pink blankets, knowing someday, somehow, that wish would definitely come true.  
  
~VPOV~  
  
Lying on my bed, with my eyes closed thinking of her. My world. My love. On this machine the humans call a radio, I'm listening to this new song called "skater boy" Some of the lyrics remind me of Bulma, I truly wonder if she has feelings for me.  
  
He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
That secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
These are the lyrics that stick to me most. A secret that she wanted me as well, I wonder if that true. Oh Bulma, I feel like a bomb that's about to explode. Yes on the outside I'm a mean, lifeless, cruel creature of a powerful force, but deep deep down I'm a sensitive guy, something that's never surfaced till the day I saw your blue eyes. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you, my dear Bulma.  
  
I then shifted my head and looked out my window at the stars in the sky. Many times before I've heard the woman say this poem to the night sky, and she says if you say it, your wish will come true. I have nothing to lose, might as well give it a shot.  
  
"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish, I wish tonight.........I wish that someday Bulma would know I love her and she would love me in return." I whispered, so only the angels in the night could hear me.  
  
I smiled, and closed my eyes, knowing it would definitely come true. 


	4. chapter three

Chapter 3  
  
This chapter is mostly a song/ story. I was listening to this song from the freaky Friday soundtrack called "she is beautiful" and thought it sounded like Vegeta's feelings towards Bulma in my story. Well, here it goes....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ (Bulma's POV) It's been several weeks and Vegeta has much improved his strength. Its like he's changed into a totally different person. Oh how I love him sooo much. I thought as I was getting ready for the annual capsule corp. fancy dinner party. I'm wearing a dark blue long dress, strap less, with a heart shape top. My hair was up in a high bun with a diamond necklace and matching earrings. I also had a white, soft shawl. I emerged from my room, my father calling me and tonight Vegeta would be my accompanist. I wonder what he would think of me tonight, I really want to impress him.  
  
(Vegeta's POV) I wish she would hurry up, I want to get this stupid dinner over with. Everyone's dressed up; I wonder what she's wearing tonight. Whatever it is, I know she'll be beauit- I felt like my heart stop, I saw her standing there, oh what an angel, she's so gorgeous tonight, I feel honored to accompany such a beauty.  
  
I never knew girls existed like you  
  
But now that I do  
  
I'd really like to get to know you  
  
The next thing I knew, she was holding onto my arm asking me if I was ready. For what I wasn't sure, the party, yes most definitely, for her to take over my heart and soul, I'm not so sure I can handle being soft for someone so innocent.  
  
The girl's too young  
  
She don't need any better  
  
It's all coming back  
  
I can feel it  
  
The girl's too young  
  
She don't know any better  
  
It's all coming back  
  
I can feel it  
  
We entered the dinner hall, cameras flashing, Bulma nudged me to wave to everyone so I did. After that horrible experience was over we walked around while she greeted people and introduced me. I may not be showing it, but I was very proud to be with her tonight, if this is the only time I'll ever be with her, then life is worth living.  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
We were seated next to one another as the lights dimmed, all I saw was the sparkle in her deep blue eyes from the candle light. A short old man was on a stage presenting awards to numerous ladies and gentlemen and those who are retiring. They all told jokes and odd things that I personally thought were pointless, but they made Bulma laugh, hearing her laugh makes me smile, hopefully she doesn't see me.  
  
You're giving me rules and hints from all sides  
  
And when you hit my back, you rub my eyes  
  
Oh Kami what a beauty you have bestowed upon me! I would like nothing more than to be with her for the rest of my life. She's worth living for. I don't see how such a pathetic human (Yamcha) could hurt heavens beautiful angel.  
  
The girl's too young  
  
She don't need any better  
  
It's all coming back  
  
I can feel it  
  
The girl's too young  
  
She don't know any better  
  
It's all coming back  
  
I can feel it  
  
As the food was being served, everyone around the table gossiped, whatever that would be, as they ate. I ate in silence, only getting small glances of Bulma. I didn't want her to think I'm being an idiot by staring at her, yet, who could blame her, I'm nothing compared to her. She may be weak but her determination far surpasses my own, if only I could say I loved her....  
  
And though I never know you  
  
I look at your face.  
  
To tell you that I love you  
  
Don't know what to say  
  
Give everything I got to the beautiful girl  
  
The only thing I live for in the whole wide world  
  
Bulma, your name, your image, your voice swarms in my head, I feel as though I'm going to explode! You think I yell at you because I hate you, when I'm yelling because all the tension inside is building up. I don't know what else to do and I don't want to turn soft, I'm only hurting myself, I don't want to admit my feelings when you probably hate me....  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
But I have nothing to lose. You're the only person in the entire universe who believes in me and took me in when no one else would. You even called me cute once, haha I wonder if you still think I am, cause Bulma I would trade all my pride for you any day.  
  
I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
  
Going to throw it away  
  
And talk to you  
  
She looks good  
  
She looks good  
  
And it's true  
  
And it's true  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
After dinner, some gentlemen asked Bulma to dance and she just got up and left without noticing I was there, I felt enraged and alone. I don't want to live my life loving someone when they love someone else. I can't do that, I have to tell her, but when? WHEN?  
  
I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
  
When I'm living one time  
  
And I want you  
  
She looks good  
  
She looks good  
  
And it's true  
  
And it's true  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
I swallowed my pride and stood up and walked onto the dance floor. It was a slow song and I saw that she was standing alone, looking for someone, could it be me? I tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped a little and turned around in wonder. I asked her, "Care to dance?" She grinned and wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. Oh Kami she feels perfect in my arms. I can't let her get away from me, I'll just be living eternal life knowing she isn't mine.  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
Na na na na na na na na  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
Na na na na na na na na  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
Na na na na na na na na  
  
She is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
Na na na na na na na na  
  
"Vegeta?" she asked me, looking into my eyes. "I have something to tell you, I-"Then we were interrupted by a spokesperson announcing the next song and that the dinner party was nearing its end. I asked her what she wanted to tell me and she shook her head and looked afraid into my eyes and whispered "no" She immediately left me standing there; I have to find out what's on her mind...  
  
I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
  
Going to throw it away  
  
And talk to you  
  
She looks good  
  
She looks good  
  
And it's true  
  
And it's true  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
We arrived home around 2 in the morning and she was asleep in the limo. Her father nodded for me to carry her to her room so I did. I feel her parents trust me, especially her mother Kami she's crazy!! She's so pathetic and giddy!! I tucked Bulma in and whispered; "goodnight...I love you" I smiled knowing she would never know I told her. I left the room feeling pleased for the evening and headed for my own room.  
  
I ain't got nothing to lose (Nothing to lose)  
  
And I'll never forget  
  
When I saw you  
  
She looks good  
  
She looks good  
  
And it's true  
  
And it's true  
  
The girl is beautiful  
  
She is beautiful  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
I stirred and sat up looking around. "How did I get here?" Hmm my father or Vegeta must of taken me upstairs. I think my mind was playing tricks on me so did Vegeta just say he loved me? No no no that's crazy.... Or is it? I laid back down and gave it some thought before sleep took over me. 


	5. chapter four

Chapter 4  
  
(sounds of breakfast in the morning)  
  
SIZZLE SIZZLE  
  
ORANGE JUICE BEING POURED  
  
NEWSPAPER BEING JUMBLED AROUND  
  
TV TURNED ON IN THE KITCHEN TO THE WEATHER CHANNEL  
  
Bulma burns her hand while making pancakes.  
  
"AHH!" Bulma shouts and runs to the sink to pour cold water on it. Suddenly she feels someone grab her hand and pull her away.  
  
"Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?! It burns!!" Bulma said with teary eyes.  
  
"Here run it under warm water, cold will just irritate it woman." He said with no remorse what so ever.  
  
He watched her sooth the wound and go the cabinet where medicines and other stuff was kept.  
  
"Thank you..." Bulma said while she wrapped her hand in a sterile white bandage. Vegeta looked at her and she looked at him and smiled. From what she saw he lightly grinned but shook it off.  
  
"Bulma dear, is breakfast ready? Should I take over? Her mother asked with great delight. "Sure mom, go ahead." Bulma headed to the family room to watch some tv and discovering Vegeta had the remote.  
  
"I thought you didn't like tv?" Bulma said while sitting on the couch next to him.  
  
(Vegetas POV)  
  
"Damn woman, you're so beautiful and so close to me, oh I wish you were mine." I thought. "Well I just watching some horror movie, nothing like happy ending. "But Vegeta, everyone died?!" I just looked at her and went back to watching tv when I noticed the channels were changing. "WOMAN!!" I yelled but she only smiled. I swear, only she can put with up me.  
  
"Its not me silly, your big butt is sitting on the remote!" She said while getting up and laughing. "Oh ok... what?"  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
After breakfast Vegeta went to train and I wouldn't see him till dinner or tomorrow. He's so fine and I'm falling for him more and more each and every day. If there was only some way I could tell him I love him...  
  
Vegeta's the one whose murdered millions of people and blown up planets and yet I love him. I've noticed I'm the only one he would never lay a hand on or use fowl language around, well he does sometimes, but not towards me.  
  
"Bulma dear" I heard my mom coming into my room. I sighed and turned around on my bed and she sat on the edge and looked at me. I continued to fumble with loose strands of my aqua blue hair.  
  
"What's going on between you and Vegeta? I feel electricity between the two of you." Bulma sat up at this and looked blankly at her mother. "Well, I, yea sure I like Vegeta, but he's not the one to like me back."  
  
Her mother only smiled and said, "Well I wouldn't be so sure about that, now I'm not certain but I notice him looking at you when you walk by and he gets caught in a daze with a grin on his face, honestly I think he likes you and finds you attractive. If I were you, I wouldn't waste anytime!"  
  
Bulma was blushing a victory red by now. She couldn't believe it, but she loved the fact that her mother thinks Vegeta likes her but she doubts he does. Well there's only one way to find out...................... wait, I don't know how!  
  
"Mom?" I asked "What should I do?" Her mother scooted closer and began, "Well here's what we will do, well start off by..............  
  
(Vegeta's POV)  
  
I entered the cold dark kitchen at around three in the morning. I looked around and saw no dinner left so I figured I would just have a feast for breakfast.  
  
I heard noises coming from the family room and found Bulma asleep on the couch and so I covered her up with a green wool blanket that hung over the cream leather couch and kissed her cheek.  
  
Oh how I do wish she would know it was me that loves her. I turned the TV off and headed to my room only to notice Bulma's bedroom light was on low.  
  
I went to turn it off but noticed something shiny. It caught my attention so I was cautious about entering, the room smelled of her sweet scent. I walked over and the object seemed to be coming from under her bed. The object had a lock on it with pages it seemed to be hiding. "What's this?" I wondered. The lock was undone and filled with words and some drawings of hearts. I think I've heard Bulma's mom talking about a diary once, is this what this is?  
  
I heard someone coming up the stairs so I closed the diary and ran out of the room and to my own and hid the diary under my bed.  
  
I looked around the corner and saw it was a tired Bulma who entered her room and turned off her light. I then heard her sigh, knowing she was instantly asleep.  
  
I waited for the coast to me clear but realized that I did need to train tomorrow. "Ehh I'll take a closer look at it later"  
  
I laid down in my bed and drifted off to sleep. 


	6. chapter five

Chapter 5  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
The light summer breeze and the bright warm sunlight awoke me in the early morning. It was around eight o'clock when I sat up and put my pink robe on. I decided to add yet another love poem for Vegeta about the dream I had when I reached down to get my diary.................oh my Kami, it wasn't there!  
  
I jumped down and looked under the bed, the night stand, under my covers, on my dresser, in my closet and my bathroom..................WHERE'S MY DIARY!!??  
  
I realized I was in charge of breakfast for the mighty prince this morning so I hurried downstairs and would continue my quest for the lost diary of my inner most deepest darkest secret ever to be known to man kind, later.  
  
(Vegeta's POV)  
  
I awoke to a knock at my door. I flung the covers over my face. "Go away!" I yelled through my blankets.  
  
"Vegeta dear time for breakfast!" squealed Mrs. Briefs  
  
I fell out of bed; literally at the moment I knew food was ready. I'm starving. I was trying to put on some black shorts when my foot kicked something under the bed. I checked to see what it was and it was Bulma's diary.  
  
"Should I or shouldn't I read an entry before I go to breakfast?" I thought "Oh what the hell, not like it will be interesting."  
  
Dear Diary,  
Today was a long day at Capsule Corp., I noticed Vegeta was being really nice to me. I think I may be in lo-"VEGETA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"  
  
I jumped and closed the diary and hurried downstairs.  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
"What the hell is taking him soo long??" I pondered  
  
When I saw him he didn't have his normal 'I'm gonna kill you look' on his face, instead it was something else, like he had some big secret.  
  
"Good morning Vegeta." I said while putting eggs on his plate  
  
"Morning woman." Vegeta said to me without looking in my direction. He seemed like he had to get somewhere, he was awfully jumpy today.  
  
"Well uhh, here ya go, you ok today Vegeta?" I questioned him. He looked down at his food then up into my eyes. He opened his mouth about to say something when my dad interrupted him.  
  
"Bulma dear would you be a good girl and get me the newspaper?" I sighed and left the room into the family area and got the paper.  
  
I came back and found an empty plate and the kitchen door close with a loud bang.  
  
"That Vegeta, he would be a nice addition to the family Bulma, its about time you tell him how you feel." Her father stated while taking a sip of his coffee  
  
"What do you mean dad? How do you know what I feel?" He looked up at her from the table "Your just easy to read, now be a good girl and work on the new gravity room."  
  
I did the dishes real quick and headed for the laboratory, half way there I realized I was still in my robe.  
  
"How embarrassing." I stated out loud not realizing someone was there.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
I jumped and hurtled around.  
  
"Oh hey Goku, what's up?" I smiled; it was nice to see a friendly face for once.  
  
"Hey where's Vegeta? I wanted to train with him for the day." Goku said with a weird grin on his face  
  
"Oh he's outside."  
  
"Bulma are you pregnant?" Goku asked stupidly yet smiling  
  
"NO DO I LOOK PREGNANT TO YOU?? ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!!?" Bulma screamed and walked away and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Oops, I take it they aren't together yet." Goku thought.  
  
"Grr that Goku makes me soo mad that I could- wait a second, my diary, yes I should go find that first!" I said out loud.  
  
I ran upstairs and began my search in my huge room. After a couple minutes I gave up it was no where to be seen.  
  
(Vegeta's POV)  
  
"Kakarot, what does he want?" I thought with disgust.  
  
Goku walked cheerfully over to me and smiled.  
  
"Wanna spare? I think I'm up for a warm up today." Goku said while stretching his arms.  
  
"WARM UP? FOOL I'LL POUND YOU!" I yelled.  
  
"Yeah yeah, well anyway lets go." Goku set himself into a fight stance  
  
"Keep ur focus on me...." I smirked  
  
"Oh I will...." Goku grinned  
  
"HEY KAKAROT! LOOK THE ICECREAM MAN!" I yelled and jumped up and down  
  
"ICECREAM?? WHERE??!!" He looked around  
  
I jumped forward and punched him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
"Vegeta! Lunch time!" Bulma yelled through the screen door.  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
Vegeta entered the house and slammed the thin screen door and I cringed.  
  
"Well hello, lunch is on the table." I pointed it out and he just wrinkled his nose.  
  
"What's gotten into you?" I asked him with disgust.  
  
"You" Vegeta whispered under his breath  
  
I whirled around, "what was that?! I've gotten into you? What the hell did I EVER DO TO YOU!! I INVITED YOU INTO MY HOME, I FEED YOU AND BUILD YOU THINGS TO TRAIN WITH AND THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT ME??"  
  
I stormed out the room, leaving a speechless Vegeta..............  
  
(Vegeta's POV)  
  
"Kami, I think all my hopes of having Bulma have just been lost...." I thought and got up from the table, I wasn't hungry anymore.... 


	7. chapter six

Chapter 6  
  
(Vegeta's POV)  
  
I opened the diary again, afraid of what I might read...........there could be bad things about how she hates me and wants me to leave but is just being generous.....I bet you that after the androids and through with, she'll want me out of here.  
  
I read an entry and she quoted I looked "hot".................did I look like I had a temperature? Did I look sick? I've never been sick before, I wonder what she means by it.....  
  
After closing the diary for the night I clicked my lamp off on my nightstand and sat there in the still heartless night.  
  
After a minute or so I flung my legs in the bed and wrestled in the blankets till I came to a halt and wondered how the beloved Bulma was doing. My heart feels torn; I probably made her cry....  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
I looked into the picture I took of Vegeta. One day I just saw him in the kitchen in his black silk boxers and took a snap shot. He smirked and said "want me to pose?" I laughed, that was the only time he was actually nice to me. The picture I stared into was blurry; my eyes were full of tears.  
  
"why?" was the only thing I could think of  
  
"what did I do? He should at least say thanks, I did so much for him..." I whispered  
  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door, it made me jump.  
  
I sat up, and wiped my tears and hurried to the door.  
  
I opened it and there stood the one and only  
  
"Bulma, I'm sorry..........."  
  
I could only look into his eyes and I knew he meant it.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta...................But ehh, why do you have your blanket wrapped around you??" I asked while giggling  
  
"I'm cold, obviously now I'm gonna go and make me breakfast when the sunrises woman." And with that he left.  
  
I quietly closed my door and sank to the bottom of it.  
  
"I really love that guy, he makes my heart melt." I whispered  
  
(Vegeta's POV)  
  
"hot?? Hmm who to ask..........Kakarot? hell no............Mr. Briefs?..............I've got it!" I thought and got up from the couch and threw the control to Bulma when she shouted a huge "HEY!" I just grinned.  
  
"Vegeta dear, what brings you here?" Mrs. Briefs asked sweetly  
  
"Uhh, I have to talk to you..." Vegeta blushed.  
  
He couldn't believe he sensed her ki at this place, the bakery.......ooooh man this stuff was making him hungry.......  
  
"Well ok but should I get.....lemon or cherry pie?" she asked and looked at me.  
  
"Ummm...........cherry." I said with drool  
  
"I see someone's hungry for a sweet, but your sweet enough!" she giggled.  
  
I shook it off and just looked at her with disgust, "stupid baka" I thought  
  
Mrs. Briefs purchased her sweets and had Vegeta carry them home. She didn't drive so they walked the whole two blocks back.  
  
"Wow what a beautiful summer day...........so Vegeta what's on your mind?" she asked with a sparkle in her eye  
  
"I read- I mean I heard this girl named Bul- Brittany call this guy hot, what does that mean?" I asked "man that was totally stupid" I thought  
  
"well that means she thinks he's sexy and cute! Obviously silly! She hit Vegeta's arm softly.  
  
My eyes were never bigger in my entire life!!! Bulma thinks I'm sexy??!!!!  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
"stupid fucking gravity machine!!!" I thought to myself "ok stay focused............the G cable connects to the........uhh........oh the A cable!" I hooked them together.......  
  
The next thing I new there was a brilliant glow and a massive explosion..........  
  
Something or someone pushed me away............  
  
...........................................................Bulma?............................Bulma?  
  
I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a face of a stranger and bright lights in a white room.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the extreme brightness of the light.  
  
"Your in the hospital dear, the machine you were building exploded your lucky to be alive." Said the nurse while changing some of Bulma's needles and giving her new ones.  
  
(Vegeta's POV)  
  
I closed the eyes and relaxed on the abnormal smelling couch at the hospital.  
  
"Dearest I wonder if my Bulma will be alright." Mr. Briefs said while staring at the two doors which would bring news of their daughter.  
  
"Don't worry, Bulma's a tough girl, she always has been, well if it wasn't for-"she was interrupted by Vegeta  
  
"who me?" he asked while staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh heavens no!" "It was all because of Goku, which was one of her first friends, everyone thought she was weird and too smart so she set out on a journey and met Goku and he changed her life forever, no wonder she's so confident now."  
  
I looked at her blankly............. "Kakarot? he's responsible for making Bulma so..............wonderful??"  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
Weeks flew by and my injuries healed fast with the help of some sensu beans from Krillin.  
  
Vegeta continued his training more than ever and I was left to enjoy the comforts of the rich folk..............by myself  
  
I got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Getting there took a while too. I walked down a looooong hallway then made a right, when down some stairs made another right, down a short hallway then made left and here I was!  
  
I entered the cool area and discovered another presence with me.  
  
"Hey Vegeta." I smiled  
  
He only grunted and went back to eating.  
  
"Ya know I never did properly say thanks for saving my life from the explosion." I said with great honor and gratitude and left immediately to again look for my diary, maybe I left it in the lab. I wasn't able to look while I was healing so yeah.  
  
(Vegeta's POV)  
  
"How did she know?" Vegeta thought while taking this into consideration  
  
Out of nowhere the woman came back and got some scissors from the drawer by the window and I had a question to ask her anyway, just came to mind.  
  
"Woman, do you think I'm hot?" I asked seriously  
  
She slowly turned around and stared in shock at me, "Well.....why do you ask?" she asked clearly  
  
"think fast" I thought "well your um...........mom mentioned it early and she thought I was and I don't really get what it means so I was just wondering if you thought so to?" I asked trying to be as dumb as possible  
  
"Well, you see-"Bulma got distracted "look Vegeta, can we talk about this another time, I'm really busy looking for my diary."  
  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
I left the room embarrassed and shocked by the question even though I wanted to burst out that he was fuckin gorgeous!  
  
(Vegeta's POV)  
  
"If she looks in my room, I'm so dead..............I got to get it back to her room, but I'll read one more before I do though......" I thought and headed for my room of solitude  
  
I reached my destination and saw her in my room............  
  
"oh shit" 


	8. chapter seven

Chapter 7  
  
Ayaka's Notes: PLEASE READ!!  
  
Well I've read all my wonderful reviews so far and thank you all that you may like this. But from a few in particular I've been receiving reviews that my story isn't a so called "masterpiece" and needs lots of correction so this style of chapter is different so I hope you all like it!  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I froze in place and felt my entire body become numb. I entered the room quietly but the floor creaked. She was taken by surprise and turned around.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Vegeta........." Bulma said with a cold icy glare  
  
"Woman, get out." I said frigidly right back at her  
  
"Hey Vegeta what the fuck does this look like to you??" Bulma said and waved it around in his face  
  
I gulped, "oooooooooh no........." I thought "A stupid worthless human book, now get out!" I yelled  
  
"You son of a bitch you STOLE MY DIARY!!" Bulma's face turned bright red and her body became tense. Personally, only I could ever live through Bulma's temper tantrums just like she can live through mine.  
  
"This is MY house and MY rules now you will tell me right NOW what you have read?" By now Bulma was becoming choked up and her eyes were watery.  
  
"I'll say it once and never again, GET OUT!!!" I said and pointed to the door. She didn't move and inch but instead crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the wooden floor. "Woman, get out before I make you and I swear to you you'll regret it....." I said without a care in the world at all.  
  
Bulma knew he meant that because last time when she said "make me" oh he made her!  
  
Bulma swallowed hard and stood up proud, "Fine, then..........but I'm not cooking dinner for you tonight." And with that Bulma left the room slammed my door which didn't make me blink at all and moments later I heard her door slam from down the hall.  
  
I stood there for a couple minutes thinking over what just happened, "Stupid baka, I'm gonna train." Is all I said and opened my door and went downstairs.  
  
"Now............Vegeta knows my secrets and he hates me for it, oh Kami why does love have to be so cruel??" I wondered as I cried into my bed pillow.  
  
From downstairs Mr. Briefs heard everything. He just flipped a page in his new computer manual making sure everything he wrote was correct and took a sip of his coffee. "Well it's a darn shame; those two were getting closer by the minute now they are back to where they started a year ago." Mr. Briefs thought and took his work to the lab.  
  
"Bulma is almost thirty and she isn't even married let alone doesn't have a boyfriend anymore. I knew Yamcha and here weren't going to work. Vegeta may be stubborn but he does seem like husband material according to my wife and I can see in both their eyes how much they care about each other." Mr. Briefs was in deep thought that he didn't realize he passed the lab a while ago  
  
He turned around and walked back and pushed open the door with his elbow, while humming a bizarre tune to himself.  
  
"Old man, you really are a waste of time." Mr. Briefs was shaken and dropped his coffee, the mess was everywhere. Mr. Briefs looked up from the ground while cleaning the coffee up and quoted blankly, "Hello Vegeta how can I help you?" taking his attention back down to the coffee spilled floor, Vegeta was enraged.  
  
"I want more machines to train with now." He said with his voice beginning to raise "Now Vegeta I have lots to-"  
  
"I said NOW!" Vegeta's voice was heard echoing in the gigantic lab and his scream broke a few glass containers. Mr. Briefs said nothing but simply took his glasses off and cleaned them with his cotton shirt and put them back in place.  
  
"Like I was saying, Vegeta I have lots of work to be finished with the new gravity chamber and I have nothing else left to build you at the moment cause...." Briefs words faded as if losing tract of what to say and why he was in the lab in the first place.  
  
He looked at the ground, "good gracious did I spill coffee?" He asked while taking a seat at his desk.  
  
"Old man you're really starting to piss me off, now why can't your lazy ass build me more things to train with??" Vegeta asked about to blast the man into the ninth dimension and defeat the gigantic monkey man (lol gotta love spongebob; anyway, I'm losing focus as well....)  
  
"Oh yes, umm....." Mr. Briefs thought for a moment not aware of the inpatient Vegeta, "I can't build you machines anymore, your too strong that's all, before my machines in the beginning gave you a mighty work out but now they are nothing to you, honestly, you don't need anything besides this new gravity room, you'll find it quite pleasing."  
  
"I'll be going now." Vegeta turned and was close to the exit when, "Oh and Vegeta." He slumped his shoulders and slowly turned around while sighing heavily, "WHAT?" he hollered, "Well I heard the fight earlier on between you and Bulma; you people are back to the way you first were when you started living here...."  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"OH YEAH, WELL SAME TO YOU BUDDY!" Bulma screamed and walked out into the family room and sat on the couch leaving Vegeta in the kitchen.  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO TRAIN WHEN YOU'RE BEING A LAZY BITCH AND YOU WON'T MAKE ME MY DINNER!!" Vegeta roared and could see the flames of hell burn in Bulma's eyes.  
  
"WELL TOUGH I GUESS THE LITTLE PRINCE HAS TO FEND FOR HIMSELF!" She yelled not looking back at Vegeta's stance.  
  
"WOMAN SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Vegeta stormed out of the house, slammed the door and took the hinges right off the damn thing.  
  
Bulma muttered, "Good riddance...."  
  
(end of flash back)  
  
"I swear you two are like children half the time." Dr. Briefs said and licked his finger tip and flipped a few pages in the manual and scanned through.  
  
"What do you mean we it's your stupid daughter with all the problems!" Vegeta roared and was getting fed up with this weaklings stupid comments, oh the temptation to kill him was rising.  
  
"Well........" Mr. Briefs smiled and looked up at the strong saiyan, "If she was what you call "my stupid daughter" then why do you care about her so much?" He chuckled.  
  
Vegeta marched over to the desk, and leaned over making their faces very close. He raised his arm and pointed with his index finger. "Stay out of my life and business or die." With that Vegeta left and went outside.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Who is it?" Bulma asked and looked towards the door.  
  
"It's your mother dear." Mrs. Briefs stated and waited patiently for her daughter's reply  
  
Mrs. Briefs heard a very faint, "come in." so she slowly opened the door and peeked her head in first then opened the door fully and walked in while closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
"Bulma, I heard the argument between you and Vegeta, but I don't think he knows what you are truly feeling for him dear." Her mother rubbed Bulma's back and smiled brightly at her depressed daughter, trying everything in her power to cheer her up.  
  
"How do you know he didn't read it mom?" She asked a wiped a few more tears off her gentle cheek. "Because sweetie I'm your mother, that's how I know." Bulma rolled her eyes causing a chain reaction of giggling between her and her mother.  
  
Her mother stood up and clapped her hands together, "How about we go to the kitchen and get a big slice of cake?" Bulma sniffled, "With strawberry filling." "Why of course dear, cake wouldn't be better without it!" Bulma got up and followed her mother down to the kitchen.  
  
"Why did the woman get so angry?" Vegeta thought leaning up against a tall oak in the backyard of Bulma's home. "Well obviously it was some dumb object of hers but what's in there that made her cry about it." He wondered, "Well what ever it is, I'll find out, even if it's none of my fuckin business." Just then he turned because he heard something making a noise.  
  
"Wow, I feel like I was just hit by a truck, where am I?" Goku said and rubbed his head, "I'm in serious need of some tylenol." Just then he remembered what cruel, un-humanly thing Vegeta did. He lied about..................ice cream....................  
  
"Well, well, well I didn't notice that you were still eating dirt down there." Vegeta smirked and stood over powering him.  
  
"You lied about ice cream!" Goku crossed his arms and pouted. Vegeta sighed and pointed his right arm towards the back door leading to the kitchen, "Fool, go look in the kitchen there has to be some in there." Goku got up like there was no tomorrow and ran for the freezer.  
  
"I need a plan, better yet a miracle." Vegeta walked towards the kitchen, not knowing even more problems await him there..............  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Yippee! I'm finished with this cute chapter! Well Vegeta's walkin into a hell hole of trouble, cause well Bulma and Mrs. Briefs are in the kitchen I wonder what's gonna go down well find out soon in my next chapter, please REVIEW!! 


	9. chapter eight

Chapter 8  
  
Upon entering the kitchen I noticed two fiery glares and a stupid man eating ice cream....  
  
I turned my head vaguely and looked at the three of them but kept my words to myself and headed out of the kitchen when I was instantly stopped by none other than- "Vegeta may I have a word with you?" Mrs. Briefs put her hands on her hips.  
  
I rolled my eyes and snorted at her, "why?" I asked her; "Because it's important!" she continued to stare at me, "Like anything you say is important." I began to chuckle, apparently she didn't find the conversation of ours amusing.  
  
"Vegeta I-"she began but I cut her off by saying, "whatever, make it quick so I don't have to listen to your blabbering mouth anymore." I snapped on her and I followed her into the hall way.  
  
"oooooooooh Vegeta's in trouble" Goku said like a little kid watching his friend get in trouble for saying something bad. Goku continued to consume all the ice cream, while Bulma searched the freezer for some.  
  
"Hey, I could of sworn I bought some strawberry ice cream." She thought out loud and Goku just gulped, he had eaten all of it.  
  
"Now Vegeta," Mrs. Briefs whispered, "Why did you take Bulma's diary?" She asked with a stern look, you know, the "look" you mother may give you. Vegeta just looked at her as if she were thin air.  
  
"Don't you know that book is full of Bulma's inner most secrets?" She asked starting not to whisper anymore. Vegeta still had the same look but thought, "secrets? Bulma's feelings are all written down?! No wonder she didn't want me looking!"  
  
"Well I don't care." Vegeta simply, calmly said and started walking away.  
  
"You should care! Wonder if someone read your secrets!" she shouted.  
  
Vegeta said, without turning around, "I don't have any secrets."  
  
"Well I know your secret, it's clearly obvious." She grinned and crossed her arms.  
  
Vegeta frozen dead in his tracks and quickly turned around, "You don't know anything."  
  
"Oh yeah, well I know your biggest secret, your in lo-" Suddenly she felt a strong hand over her mouth, "Shut up." Vegeta said darkly and walked away yet again and this time Mrs. Briefs didn't say a word.  
  
"MOM!" Bulma screamed and Mrs. Briefs ran to the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta, trying for once to meditate outside, had a hard time cause all he heard were Bulma and Goku yelling about ice cream and Mrs. Briefs trying to get them to shut up. "I don't know how the namek does this." Vegeta thought in frustration.  
  
;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~ ;:`~  
  
Long days turned into long sleepless nights which turned into life barring weeks. This week was one of the hottest weeks ever to be recorded and was to set the record.  
  
Except one thing..................the air conditioning overloaded and malfunctioned. So the Capsule Corp residence is without air. Bulma was in the kitchen in a bikini and shorts drinking ice cold water while having several fans going and opened all the windows and the back kitchen door. Not to mention, it was only 9:30 in the morning!!  
  
"Hmm, maybe I'll go for a swim today, I really haven't gone in that new pool my dad bought recently anyway." Bulma thought and walked into the backyard. She removed her shorts and touched the water with her toe; it wasn't too cold, but not warm, just very nice. She took a few steps back and ran in and made a huge wave of water!  
  
Bulma came to the surface and sighed in relief. While she began a few laps she felt like someone was close to her...................this feeling became very eccentric that she grabbed the goggles by the pool but immediately threw them in the water, they were scorching hot.  
  
Once they were cooled Bulma adjusted them for herself and dove underwater and rolled her eyes. Vegeta was sitting on the bottom of the pool meditating.  
  
"Hmm I wonder if he notices I'm here, haha I'm gonna go swim around him and see." Bulma thought but first took another breath of fresh air and then went back down. She swam by him and smiled, making small circles around him but still he kept his eyes closed and didn't move, the only motion coming from him was his hair moving with the water current made by Bulma and the water filter.  
  
Bulma felt like something was wrong so she swam closely to him and poked him in the chest. Suddenly his eyes widened and he was instantly at the surface. Bulma swam as fast as she could to see if he was alright.  
  
"Vegeta are you al-" Vegeta looked very very pissed off, "right" she finished and Vegeta lashed out, "I was meditating, next time don't interrupted stupid woman!" Vegeta began to swim to the edge of the pool but Bulma yelled out, "Vegeta don't leave!" Vegeta stopped and turned around while Bulma was trying to think of what to say, "Um, wanna just swim around with me? I don't want to be out here alone because teens are gonna try and get in the pool." (FYI some teens do this thing where they go from one house to another and trash peoples pools)  
  
"Sure, why not, there isn't anything better to do; training will just be too much for me right now." Bulma could only blink. "So, what do you like to do for fun?" Vegeta said in a mean yet playful tone while swimming side to side. "Well sometimes I like to, wah AHHHHHHHHH VEGETA!! SPLASH!!!"  
  
Vegeta had picked her up in a flash that Bulma had no time to react and had lifted her up above the water and thrown her down. Vegeta only chuckled and Bulma came to the surface, pissed off but smirking, "oh yea big boy, take this!" Bulma gave him a doozy of a splash in the face.  
  
"Woman, give me a break, you call that a splash, well I'll show you!" Vegeta put his arm back in the water and Bulma was mumbled words to try and get him to stop but too late. Bulma was blown half way across the pool. Bulma didn't know why but she was actually having fun, wait with Vegeta? That's something you don't see often, hardly at all.  
  
After the water games between the two of them were over, Bulma sat on the edge of the pool and her legs in the water and Vegeta rested his elbows on the edge of the pool and laid his head on his arms.  
  
"Vegeta." Bulma asked in a very sweet innocent tone.  
  
"Hmmm" Vegeta responded with his eyes closed, he seemed very tired from the heat.  
  
"I hope I'm not being rude but you can choose to answer or not but, doesn't it hurt to know that you can never go home to the ones who loved you?" Bulma looked down at him and he lifted up his head and looked at her.  
  
He could tell she was being serious and curious at the same time, "I'm going to be honest Bulma and I trust you enough not to say anything but- "Vegeta paused, "but what?" Bulma asked and Vegeta once again looked into her eyes like he was searching for something, "it hurts Bulma but I don't feel bad that planet or race is gone its just everything happened when I was a child so I really don't know what to feel but my father and mother are the only two I've really cared about." Vegeta put his head down like he was shameful.  
  
"Vegeta that was very honest of you to tell me that, because now I feel like I know you even better, no matter what Vegeta you can tell me anything, I'll always listen to you, I feel I'm the one you can trust always." Bulma smiled which made Vegeta slightly grinned.  
  
It was then, Vegeta realized the true meaning why he loved Bulma, the person he could always count on and who actually gave a damn about what should ever happen to him. 


	10. chapter nine

Chapter 9  
  
Vegeta looked one way,  
  
Vegeta looked the other way,  
  
"Ok, the coast is clear, run for it!" Vegeta thought running down the twisting hallway to his bed room. The reason is he yet again, forgot his clothes.  
  
"If Bulma catches me like this I swear by my royal name that Kami I'll kill you! Vegeta yelled in his mind.  
  
BAM  
  
Vegeta sat up and realized he ran into the wall and someone was laughing hysterically. Vegeta slowly turned around from where he was sitting.  
  
"OH MY KAMI I SWEAR I'LL NEVER LET YOU LIVE THAT DOWN!" Bulma said holding her stomach, she was laughing so hard her muscles began to hurt and her eyes started to water.  
  
Vegeta blushed but ran to his room and locked the door.  
  
"That woman and her stupid jokes." Vegeta thought while getting dressed.  
  
Bulma walked giggling down the stairs when the door bell rang. She happily walked to the door to answer but her happy mood instantly disappeared after discovering who was at the door.  
  
"Hey Bulma." Yamcha said with a happy face.  
  
"Oh hi Yamcha, good to see you, why don't you come in!" Bulma said with a fake smile, lying right through her teeth.  
  
"This bastard deserves to die after what he did to me!" Bulma said angrily to herself.  
  
Yamcha had a seat and Bulma sat in the chair across from him. "So how are you and Anjuli doing?" I asked with a civilized sweet tone.  
  
"Actually we broke up and I'm a single guy, what about you, do you have anyone special?" Yamcha asked but gave the look like please don't be dating anyone!  
  
"No Yamcha I'm a happy single woman." Bulma said cheerfully.  
  
Vegeta was heard coming down the stairs and Bulma lightly chuckled and Vegeta grinned a little before realizing that asshole was in the house.  
  
Vegeta just gave Yamcha a death glare and asked, "What do you think you're doing here?" He asked as if this were his home.  
  
"Well you rude jerk I'm here to talk to Bulma like it's any of your business so why don't you just go away, it's not like anyone cares about you, just get lost!" Yamcha said like a rich snob.  
  
Vegeta was shocked at those words but gave an expression like he didn't care. Bulma just looked blankly at Vegeta and wanted to say Yamcha was wrong but she couldn't find the words.  
  
"I'll be going." That was the last thing Vegeta said before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"So Bulma, I was wonder if you wanted to go with me to this new place called-"  
  
"No Yamcha in fact I wasn't happy with the comment you made towards Vegeta and I'm still pissed off at you." Bulma said and looked away. Vegeta was listening to every word she and that imbecile were saying.  
  
"What do you actually care about Vegeta?" Yamcha began to laugh at her.  
  
"Well in a good way yes I do but you have it mixed up, it's you no one cares about you ruthless pain in the ass bastard!" Bulma yelled causing a chain reaction and Vegeta heard someone getting slapped and falling to the floor.  
  
Vegeta peered into the room and realized Bulma was on the floor with Yamcha standing over her, "Bulma you're just a crack whore, that's all you'll ever be!" Yamcha didn't have much of a time reaction before Vegeta belted him in the jaw.  
  
"Get the fuck out of here before I kill you." Vegeta said with hatred and death in his voice.  
  
Yamcha scrambled to his feet, glanced at Bulma who was getting up and ran out the door and stumbled to his car.  
  
Bulma wanted to say something to Vegeta but he stared into her eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked nicely.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just need an ice pack on my cheek then I'll be ok." She smiled and went to the kitchen  
  
"Bulma" Vegeta blurted out and she stopped in her path and turned around, "yes Vegeta?" she asked innocently.  
  
"Well, did you mean it when you said that you care about me?" Vegeta asked feeling his body starting to tremble.  
  
"Well uhh yeah Vegeta or course." Which was all Bulma could say before Vegeta turned and walked away.  
  
"But Vegeta-"Bulma said softly and Vegeta just stopped and listened. "I know you don't believe me but actually I do care you because all your life you've grown up with hatred and no one cared about you, well I really do Vegeta and I really want you to know that even if you don't like me very much." Bulma said feeling like she lifted some small weights off her shoulders.  
  
Vegeta actually smiled but Bulma couldn't see it, "Woman you surprise me." Was all he said and lightly chuckled and disappeared into the darkness of the halls, leaving Bulma to do as she pleased.  
  
Bulma whispered, "When will I find the courage to tell that man I love him?" Remembering what she needed from the kitchen, Bulma went and got it.  
  
Vegeta, feeling a strange feeling in his heart smiled like no other. He felt like kissing the woman and telling her how much he loved her so. But his pride always got in the way of doing that, but he knows there will be a time and place.  
  
"Hi dear, oh gosh, what happened!" her mother asked frantically "Yamcha was over and hit me but Vegeta literally kicked his ass out the door." Bulma giggled and held the ice pack closer.  
  
"That rude, uncivilized jerk!" Mrs. Briefs said angrily, "So I hope he never comes back!" she said  
  
The two of them didn't know Vegeta was coming back down the hall, happier than ever when he started hearing their conversation, "hmm I wonder who they're talking about." He thought  
  
"Yeah, if he ever survived from the androids, I want nothing to do with him, he's such a jerk, I never want to see his sorry face again!" Bulma started to yelled but her mother calmed her down.  
  
Vegeta heard it, heard it all. "I knew it, she hates me and never wants me to come back." He felt his heart being torn in two after hearing those words leave her mouth that he hurried up the stairs and into his room while locking the door, he knew, he had a lot to think about now and where he would go from here. 


	11. chapter ten

Chapter 10  
  
Bulma walked down one of the halls that seemed to be endless. She was reading a science magazine when she noticed a cold breeze brushing up against her left side; it seemed to be coming out of no where. She looked around and discovered it was coming from Vegeta's room.  
  
Bulma opened the door but found that no window was open, so she looked up and noticed he opened the door leading to the roof. She quietly climbed up the ladder and peered her head out and saw Vegeta sitting there. Bulma wondered what he was doing then he began to whisper to himself.  
  
"Kami what am I going to do, Bulma hates me and I don't want that, I don't want to leave after the androids there's no place to go, I can't leave her, I love her." Vegeta closed his eyes and felt the wind in his hair.  
  
Bulma quietly crawled back down the ladder in complete shock. Did she hear him right? Vegeta's in love with her? Bulma felt happy and completely guilty for eve's dropping. Bulma skipped down the hallway humming a tune to herself, she couldn't believe it, Vegeta's in love with her! She was probably the saiyans only weakness!  
  
Bulma laid down in her bed and couldn't sleep cause this news was just way to exciting! But then she thought, "I hope he'll say he loves me, to me someday because I love him so much." Bulma slowly drifted off into slumber land..............  
  
The next morning Bulma hummed a tune and skipped lightly into the kitchen but stopped when she noticed a depressed Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Veggie what's wrong?" she asked cutely and pulled up a chair next to him.  
  
"Veggie? That's new but it's not like you care since you don't want me coming back, I don't blame you." He lightly chuckled but turned his head away, "I heard you and your pathetic mother talking about me yesterday." He mumbled.  
  
Bulma thought trying to re-trace her steps. "But Vegeta I was talking about Yamcha yesterday and why were you eve's dropping?" she asked while smiling.  
  
Vegeta looked up at her, "Well I uhh you see like well geez............I dunno." Vegeta got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Don't you want breakfast Veggie?" Bulma smiled brightly  
  
"Already had it so if you're planning on meat for dinner, too bad." He smirked and closed the kitchen door and headed for the gravity chamber.  
  
"Oh Vegeta I can feel us getting closer, I just want to be with you so bad." Bulma thought with a sigh of depression and heavily walked up the stairs to get changed for the day. Hmm maybe by wearing something sexy would get his attention more. Bulma had plenty of ideas in store to get that saiyan excited. Oh she was gonna have some fun.  
  
"Yamcha, that manic, that's who she was talking about." Vegeta thought and set the gravity room to 150x.  
  
He began his long hours of training for those stupid androids to appear by what the mysterious youth said. "Come to think of it that boy looked oddly familiar; I just can't put my finger on it." Vegeta thought when he heard a knock at the door.  
  
He turned off the gravity and opened the door in a mad rage but instantly he was shocked. There stood Bulma in small tight light blue shorts and a white tube like top that hugged her breasts and the sleeves hung off her shoulders. Her hair was down and her eyes sparkled.  
  
"Vegeta, dinner's ready." She said in a sexy seductive tone. She smiled and turned around swinging her hips lightly as she walked back to the kitchen. Vegeta felt an instant bulge in his pants but resisted the urge. He was after all, pretty hungry anyway.  
  
Vegeta took a seat and Bulma grabbed his plate and set it in front of him He started to eat when he felt someone looking at him. .He slowly looked up and it was Bulma. She stared in a dreamy sort of state; Vegeta started feeling a little uncomfortable and hurried up with his dinner.  
  
"So, um how was training?" Bulma asked him cutely. Vegeta got up from the table, "Fine woman." Vegeta hissed, "Me or the training?" Bulma giggled and winked at him. He face turned a light shade of red, "THE TRAINING YOU STUPID BAKA!" From there Vegeta marched out the room and headed for the stairs.  
  
"Oh my Kami he's starting to crack." Bulma thought to herself but then realized she should just show some signs that she loves him instead of trying to get him to say it. "I've got a lot of thinking to do." Bulma smiled and cleaned up the kitchen. 


	12. chapter eleven

Chapter 11  
  
The next few days flew by and Vegeta started feeling weird around Bulma. She was wearing small clothes and doing extra nice things for him. He sort of liked it and to his surprised it turned him on, but why she was doing this, he had no idea. Did she know something he didn't know?  
  
It was getting towards the evening and Vegeta was sitting in front of the television watching "Who's Line is it Anyway?"  
  
Just then the host would say a word or phrase and the four actors would act it out, it sure made the people laugh, "How can those fools demote themselves to this?" Vegeta thought when he felt someone sitting next to him.  
  
"Hey Kakarot." Vegeta mumbled under his breath. "By the way Bulma sure is a good cook, so are you guys together yet?" Goku asked while smiling.  
  
"NO AND STOP ASKING!!" Vegeta yelled, "Besides, why do you think that." Vegeta asked in a calm voice.  
  
"No particular reason at all (starts thinking of Trunks from the future) but you're a lonely guy and she's a lonesome woman, you two seem cut out for each other." Goku smoothly said and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked and looked over the couch, "My woman wants to get going." Goku chuckled and disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta started thinking of Kakarot's words. Maybe its about time he told the woman but then again she would probably slap him and order him to leave. But he just thought, she can't make me leave! Vegeta grinned.  
  
About an hour passed and Vegeta was now watching some old romance movie. It was getting towards the end and this guy was going to leave this girl he loved and he didn't know she loved him too. "Wow these people are stupid, how could they not figure it out?" he thought "Hey Vegeta, it's getting late." Bulma said while sitting next to him.  
  
"Yeah well I-"He could only look at her, she was so beautiful. Her hair was long and hanging over her shoulders, she was wearing light pink pajama pants and a white tank top from Victoria's Secret. Her eyes became lost in his when it happen..................  
  
"Vegeta, you're sitting on the remote again." Bulma pointed out because the channels were changing rapidly.  
  
Vegeta felt completely stupid and the woman was giggling. "Stop laughing at me, you must really hate me don't you?" he smiled but his only hope was that he was wrong, "I'm only laughing because you're being cute and I definitely don't hate you." Bulma grinned and got up from the couch.  
  
"Why's that?" Vegeta asked while trying to figure out how to turn the damn TV off. "Well-"Bulma trailed off and helped Vegeta with the TV, "Because I've been living with you for so long, your not as bad as everyone thinks, I think you're a great guy to hang out with and talk to." Bulma lightly blushed and headed for the stairs.  
  
"That was another small step and a few more weights off my shoulders." Bulma thought while closing her bedroom door.  
  
Vegeta blinked then lightly grinned, "Soon Bulma, you'll know I love you." He thought and went to his room for the night.  
  
As he walked to his room thinking of her, he heard her speaking to herself quietly. He listened in and kept real quiet. "Dear Diary, Today was a fun day, I had friends over and Vegeta and I seem to be getting closer I think, oh gosh when will I tell him that I absolutely love him?" she whispered and wrote it down quickly.  
  
Vegeta slowly rose and quietly walked to his room in shock. "This can't be happening, am I dreaming?" He looked around, "No I'm most certainly awake!" He smiled a real smiled. "Bulma loves me!" He thought and was never happier. For once someone in the universe loved him and he loved her, he felt so wanted and complete at the moment. "Now, to tell the woman I love her...." He thought and wanted to make it good, boy he was gonna surprise her, she doesn't have a clue!  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Boy is Vegeta wrong or what? Haha poor guy but yea this chapter is short but I'm starting to run out of ideas so in order for these chapters to get better I'm gonna have to have more time to write them.........and yea I know it's a cliffhanger but I guarantee you'll live! Mwhaha  
  
~Ayaka Chan~ 


	13. chapter twelve

Chapter 12  
  
Vegeta took in the warm sunlight he seemed to be bathing in. He was concentrating on the one subject that never seemed to die, Bulma. "I should tell her my feelings I have for her." Vegeta thought.  
  
He soon rolled out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom while scratching his side in the mean time. Looking into the mirror he thought out loud, "Have I turned soft?" he pondered the moment and turned on the water in the sink and washed his face with the brisk cold water.  
  
He felt like a new person.  
  
Bulma was the only person to ever enter his private life and know secrets about it. She was the only woman he's ever had feelings for. Vegeta never knew what love was or felt like, till now.  
  
Vegeta grinned in the mirror and noticed something yellow out of the corner of his eye. It was a post-it note. He plucked it off the mirror and read the message.  
  
Hey Vegeta,  
  
Just wanna say I'm gonna be on a business trip for awhile and I need someone to accompany me again so yeah, pack up! Leaving at 10!  
  
Bulma  
  
"Being with her on a stupid human trip?" Vegeta thought, "Oh well, at least I'll be with her." He crumbled the note in his hand and tossed it into the waste basket in the bathroom.  
  
"Ok I think I have everything" Bulma thought as she zipped up her suitcase, it was only three days but you have to be prepared for anything, especially when you're sharing a room with VEGETA! Bulma squealed to herself.  
  
"You're forgetting something." Bulma turned around and noticed Vegeta with his bag. "What?" Bulma looked around her room trying to figure it out. "Me" Vegeta grinned and Bulma smiled. "Lets get going, our flight leaves in 45 minutes." Bulma quoted.  
  
"Ok if you insist." Vegeta picked up both suitcases with one hand, scooped Bulma with the other, "Hang on." Was the last thing Vegeta said and flew out the window at a fast speed.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma screamed and clung to his neck for dear life. "Wow what shampoo does he use?" Bulma thought in a daze. "Woman we're here." Vegeta slowly landed, "But from Capsule Corp its thirty minutes!" Bulma questioned him while he set her down, "Well at the speed I was going it only took five minutes and uh, you can let go of me now." Vegeta calmly said and Bulma instantly let go, "Oh I'm so sorry."  
  
"Like hell you are, you know you wanted to." Vegeta thought evilly, "Like hell I am, I wish I could be close to him all the time." Bulma thought and entered the airport.  
  
"What plane are we taking?" Vegeta asked while looking out the window. "Oh a private one just you, me, and a pilot for one day, the meetings start tomorrow." Bulma said grabbed her luggage. "One day with her on a plane?" Vegeta thought  
  
"One day with Vegeta on a plane, I'll be sleeping right next to him!" Bulma screamed in her mind.  
  
A few hours flew by and Bulma gently played with her hair and Vegeta kept his glance out the window.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Bulma asked innocently, "Have you ever had a crush on a girl before?" Bulma was asking very randomly, "Never on the home planet, never on Freiza's ships." Vegeta grunted and continued his stare into the blue skies. "Oh" Bulma whispered and continued to play with her hair.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Bulma asked again, "what about on Earth?"  
  
Vegeta turned his attention towards her and said, "That's for me to know and you not to find out."  
  
"Oh but I do know, Mwhahaha." Bulma thought and looked out her window.  
  
Hours of boredom passed and Bulma fell asleep on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta took a royal blue blanket and covered the two of them and Bulma scooted closer and Vegeta grinned and drifted into a slumber state.  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open and saw the mighty prince had his arm around her waist lightly. She blushed and lifted his arm gently. "Pilot, when should we be arriving?" Bulma asked, "Any minute now." "Vegeta, wake up!" Bulma shook Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta grunted and opened his eyes, "What woman?" he moaned, "We're landing so get your big butt up!" Bulma whispered and brushed her hair and straightened up her area around her and Vegeta yawned which made Bulma smile, she thought it was cute. They then felt themselves landing and waited for the plane to halt. A couple moments later they emerged from the place and walked into the airport. "This is gonna be a long day." The two of them thought at the same time. It was nine am and the airport was over crowded already! "Well Vegeta, lets get our luggage!" Bulma said cheerfully 


	14. chapter thirteen

Chapter 13  
  
"Wow that was a bitch getting out of there!" Bulma said and fixed her hair in the taxi.  
  
"Woman, just shut up till we get to the hotel." Vegeta exclaimed, "Yes your right Vegeta, you should shut up woman!" Bulma mocked him and Vegeta became angered but couldn't help she was being cute.  
  
The taxi pulled up in front of the enormous hotel and Bulma handed the taxi driver some cash and got out and gazed at the beautiful place while Vegeta got the luggage.  
  
Bulma checked in and her and Vegeta got in the elevator and pressed the button for the sixth floor.  
  
They exchanged glances and kept in silence till the elevator opened and they got out. "Now help me look for room 201." Bulma asked while looking at the sighs.  
  
"This way woman." Vegeta pointed and they walked up to the door and Bulma slid the card key and the door opened by itself  
  
Vegeta gazed, the room was huge with one gigantic king bed, a silk covered couch, a huge balcony with a view of the beach and a decent sized bathroom.  
  
"We have a problem." Bulma said and noticed it was only one bed, "I asked for two!" she exclaimed and called the desk from the room.  
  
"...........................................uhh huh, well ok, thanks anyway." Bulma slammed the phone down.  
  
"Vegeta just looked at her with his arms crossed, "No more rooms available because of the meetings." Bulma threw her hands up in the air.  
  
"We'll live I guarantee." Vegeta turned, "Just don't try and get with this fine thing!" Bulma laughed and winked at him. Vegeta didn't want to say anything and just walked to the bathroom.  
  
Bulma realized something.  
  
Vegeta locked the door.  
  
"HEY I WANTED TO TAKE THE FIRST HOT SHOWER!!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta chuckled to himself.  
  
"blah blah blah blah blah............................blah blah............." Bulma sighed, it was hard trying to look interested in this stupid meeting.  
  
It was enough Vegeta was waiting outside for two and a half hours but at least he got to watch the history channel, it was a lot more entertaining than this.  
  
"blah blah blah and this concludes today's meeting, any questions?" The man smiled and no one raised their hands and his smile turned to a frown.  
  
Everyone got up and walked out the door and Bulma stepped out with her navy blue suit on with matching heels and her hair in a bun.  
  
"Ready to go sleepy head?" Bulma asked and Vegeta stirred. "Yeah yeah, I feel like swimming." Vegeta stretched his arms and followed Bulma to the elevator. The nice thing about this was the meetings were held in the hotel.  
  
Bulma opened the door and headed for the bathroom, "I'll change in here and you better be changed when I come out!" Bulma yelled and shut the door.  
  
"What a grouch." Vegeta said out loud but Bulma didn't hear. He changed into his white and blue trunks that Bulma bought him and they made him look tanner even though he was tan already.  
  
He heard the door unlock and Bulma stepped out in a white and pink bikini. The top was white and tied in the back and around the neck, the bottoms were white with a pink wave going across and she grabbed her tie around skirt. Vegeta just stared.  
  
"Grab a towel and lets go!" Bulma smiled and ran out the door.  
  
"Last one to the beach is a loser!" Bulma yelled playfully and Vegeta took off after her.  
  
Bulma dropped her towel and ran into the warm sparkling blue ocean. She dove under water and opened her eyes to all tropical fish. She smiling and went to the surface and took a gasping breath of fresh air.  
  
"Hey there" Bulma said to Vegeta coming to the surface. "Wow these waters are like nothing I've ever seen." Vegeta looked around, "I know isn't this beautiful?" Bulma smiled and drove back under and Vegeta followed.  
  
Vegeta watched her swim in the water, oh how beautiful her skin color was, her hair, her eyes, everything about her he loved. Vegeta then got an idea. Something he hasn't done in a long time.  
  
Vegeta picked her up and flew out of the water and before she could say anything he dropped her and she splashed into the water.  
  
Bulma rose to the surface, "VEGETA!" she laughed and Vegeta smirked.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and the two of them walked the beach with their towels around their waists.  
  
"Wow I've never walked along the beach before." Bulma said, "Yeah I guess its alright." Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Why don't we head back to the room, we've got a long day tomorrow." Bulma sighed and started walking when she felt someone pick her up.  
  
"Oh woman you entertain me." Vegeta grinned and Bulma just looked at him, "Vegeta you're such a good friend, I guess this is the side I'm only gonna see huh?" She asked and crossed her arms.  
  
"Yeah and I trust you never to tell the others how I act either." Vegeta looked down at her, "You have my word Vegeta." Bulma slapped his chest lightly. "Who would have known, the Prince of all Saiyans, the most powerful force in the universe, having such a soft side?" Bulma put an eye brow up and Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever woman."  
  
Bulma woke up shuttering from the cool breeze coming through the air vents. She looked around saw all her blankets were gone and Vegeta was on the other side of the bed all cuddled up like a child in the blankets.  
  
"Like hell!" Bulma whispered and tugged at the blankets and fell back, "Whoa!" Bulma shook her head. She was so very tired and didn't have any strength. Just then he turned over and a big chunk of blanket flew over her and so did Vegeta's arm and she being pressed up against his chest and he was sound asleep.  
  
Bulma smiled instantly, "well this works." Bulma thought and fell in a peaceful sleep.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes to the bright sun beams coming in through the window. "Well good morning, get ready the next meeting is in an hour." Bulma walked out of the bathroom and was pinning her hair back in a bun. She was wearing a light blue short dress with a baggy turtle neck and it was sleeveless. She wore some white heels as well with a white watch.  
  
Vegeta flipped the covers off of him and stepped into the bathroom for a few minutes and came out wearing a white polo shirt with tan pants and brown shoes. "Wow someone looks nice." Bulma smiled and grabbed her purse.  
  
After the meeting Bulma and Vegeta headed to the room to change into some comfy clothes and headed for the bar.  
  
"I could use a drink after that meeting, it gave me such a headache." Bulma bitched all the way to the bar and Vegeta was becoming annoyed with her attitude. He blames it on that speaker; he can get really irritating, really fast.  
  
The two of them took a seat o the red cloth stools and Bulma ordered a drink and Vegeta just got a beer.  
  
Bulma gulped it down and ordered another one. "Not too much woman." Vegeta warned, "Just leave me alone." Bulma snapped at him and shot down another glass.  
  
By the end of the night Bulma was laughing and really embarrassing Vegeta. She was flirting with every guy which was pissing him off. "This has gone too far." Vegeta walked over to Bulma who was talking with a few young gentlemen and picked her up when she started to kicked and screamed. "Put me down!" she yelled and no one helped her since they didn't want to mess with Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta opened the door and laid Bulma down on the bed and ordered her to stay. Bulma moaned because of the headache she had so Vegeta fetched a glass of cold water and some Advil. She gulped down the water and that would dilute some of the alcohol in her stomach. "Just go to sleep Bulma, I'll watch after you." Vegeta whispered and moved Bulma's hair out of her face. Her face started to flush so Vegeta got up and walked to the bathroom to get a damp towel for her forehead.  
  
He came back moments later and placed it on her forehead and she smiled. "Thank you Vegeta, you truly are the greatest." Bulma drifted into sleep and Vegeta stepped out onto the balcony and looked up at the stars.  
  
He felt the breeze in his hair and on his face, "Who would of known that someday I would fall in love with someone so weak yet so perfect and to think I wanted to destroy this planet." He chuckled and walked back in and closed the door.  
  
I hope all you liked this chappie! I just keep leading you on and on and on kinda like the energizer bunny! Lol I'll update sooner with the more reviews I receive! So please R&R! 


	15. chapter fourteen

Chapter 14  
  
Bulma's eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was the digital clock.  
  
11:30 am  
  
"OH NO!" Bulma sat up but immediately laid back down, she had such a major hang over!  
  
"Bulma I already informed them that you're ill this morning and you're excused from today's meeting." Vegeta walked in with his iced raspberry tea. "Hear, now drink this." He ordered and Bulma took a sip.  
  
She felt so light and giddy, what was going on?  
  
"Woman I put an antidote in the drink that cures hangovers instantly because trust me on Planet Vegeta everyone was a heavy drinker." He chuckled and Bulma sat up feeling new.  
  
"Oh thank you Vegeta!" Bulma hugged him and he just sat there stunned.  
  
"Well ok, I was only trying to help so you wouldn't be bitching all day!" He said and Bulma pulled back and rolled her eyes, "Suuuure." She laughed and got out of bed.  
  
"So, what do ya wanna do today?" Bulma asked while brushing her hair.  
  
"I dunno what do you wanna do today?" Vegeta asked putting on his shoes.  
  
"I dunno what do you wanna do today?" Bulma asked putting make up on.  
  
"I dunno what do you wanna do today?" Vegeta asked while getting off the bed and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"DECIDE NOW!" Bulma yelled and Vegeta gave the look of deer in front of headlights.  
  
"Well um I uhh swim?" Vegeta shrugged and Bulma had an instant idea. "How about we go to that new place that opened up where you can swim with the dolphins!" Bulma grabbed the stuff she needed and so did Vegeta and Bulma dragged him out of the room and down the elevator.  
  
The two of them decided to walk the few blocks towards the beach since it was a beautiful busy summer day. Once they reached the place it was a sectioned off part of the beach with five dolphins and most people were just looking, the exhibit was expensive!  
  
Bulma went into one changing tent and Vegeta into another, after that they set their stuff in lockers provided by the exhibit and Bulma paid the fee.  
  
Vegeta jumped in and Bulma went after. Instantly a dolphin was at Bulma's side and she held onto his fin and he pulled her along. Vegeta on the other hand was surrounded by three dolphins all bumping him and making noises.  
  
"Woman, what do I do now?" He asked when a dolphin swam under him and bumped him upward. "Whoa!" Vegeta yelped but couldn't help Bulma's laughter. "Hey Vegeta they must really like you!" She giggled.  
  
"Hey that means those dolphins wanna play, they must like you!" one of the trainers called out to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta dove under water and the dolphins circled him. He grinned and looked up to see some dolphins playing with Bulma; she was having the time of her life. These weak yet gentle loving creatures didn't fear him, instead from the moment he entered the water all they wanted to do was get attention and play.  
  
Vegeta swam around and what seemed to be a game of follow the leader started. The dolphins playing with Bulma left to follow the others and Bulma watched from above and giggled.  
  
After a long afternoon of swimming and being in the sun, Vegeta and Bulma were pretty beat and tired. They somehow managed to make it back to their room in one piece.  
  
The two instantly plopped down on the bed and rested in complete silence, taking in deep breaths. "Vegeta" Bulma whispered and he turned his head to look at her, "Hmm?" was all he could say at the moment.  
  
"Thanks for making this day unforgettable...." Slowly Bulma drifted off into a sleep state and Vegeta just gazed at her. He then got up from the bed and put the covers over her and stepped out onto the balcony once again.  
  
"Oh Bulma as beautiful as the heavens you may be, when will I confess my love for you? You're the only woman to have ever stolen my cold icy heart and yet you seemed to warm it was affection." Vegeta and closed his eyes.  
  
"VEGETA WAKE UP!" Bulma yanked the covered off the sleeping saiyan. "Our plane leaves in fifteen minutes!" Bulma squeaked and was running all over the room getting her things. "Woman have you forgotten that I can fly us back within an hour." Vegeta asked and Bulma stopped, "But lets try and make this flight first then we'll use plan B." Bulma said and Vegeta got out of bed, changed, and they left for the airport.  
  
By the time they got there with traffic and everything their flight was gone. "Damn!" Bulma yelled and a few people turned at looked at her. "Woman I don't wanna stand around all day, lets get back so I can train." Vegeta grunted and scooped up Bulma and flew off into the blue cloudy sky.  
  
Before they both knew it they arrived at the capsule corp. and were greeted by the z gang and Bulma's parents. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BULMA!" They all cheered and she smiled, "You remembered!" Bulma said and hugged her mother.  
  
"Birthday? Why didn't she tell me?" Vegeta thought with confusion. Vegeta disappeared upstairs without anyone noticing.  
  
Through out the evening Bulma was showered with gifts and noticed a certain saiyan Prince watching from afar.  
  
"Bulma dear, I thought you would like this." Her father handed her a box that was made of green velvet. She gasped at what was inside. A beautiful white gold diamond bracelet! Bulma got up and hugged her dad who was surprised. "Thank you dad!" Bulma said and sat back down admiring the fine jewels.  
  
"How can the gift I want to give her compete with shimmering stones of her liking?" Vegeta thought and started to have doubt for later on.  
  
He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a little treasure he's had for so long. It was once his mothers and oh how beautiful it was. Vegeta was going to give it to Bulma when he told her of his love. "I'm ready." Vegeta whispered and disappeared out of the room. 


	16. chapter fifteen

Chapter 15  
  
"Ok Vegeta this is it, you know you're ready, you can do this, you......" Vegeta was trying to pull himself together.............he was having a nervous break down!!  
  
He listened outside his door way and the party was still going on and it was already late into the evening.  
  
"At this rate I'll never tell her...." Vegeta was starting to give up hope.  
  
"So Bulma how was your trip?" Chichi asked while getting some punch and Bulma was getting some cake.  
  
"Wonderful and Vegeta and I didn't really fight and we had fun!" Bulma smiled and Chichi took that in a perverted way.  
  
"No chichi I mean by like going to the beach and swimming and stuff, yeah." Bulma was trying her best to make Chichi not think they had some other kinds of fun.  
  
"Oh............ok" Chichi nodded, "I swear Goku's dumbness if rubbing off on Chichi." Bulma thought and the two went and sat down.  
  
"Hey Bulma, have you seen Vegeta, I wanted to spare with him!" Goku kinda yelled over the music  
  
"What?!" Bulma yelled back while smiling.  
  
"I said" Goku thought for a moment and whispered, "Can I have some icecream?" Goku smiled. Bulma couldn't hear him and figured it was something stupid and said "sure"  
  
Goku went into the dark kitchen where Piccolo was meditating and got out the industrial size strawberry icecream!  
  
He searched around the dark kitchen for a spoon and after tripping over Piccolo a few times he finally found a soup ladle. "This will do." Goku thought and put the giant icecream on the table and started eating.  
  
"So Chichi how are you and your two men?" Bulma giggled and Chichi rolled her eyes, "Oh they can be a pain but I love the two of them dearly." She smiled, "Chichi you're lucky to have a husband and son to go home to." Bulma smiled but Chichi could tell that Bulma was happy but a lonely girl and needed a man in her life. Vegeta.  
  
"Well you never know what will happen between you and Vegeta!" Chichi smiled and Bulma looked shocked, "He's a pretty nice guy after all Bulma and very handsome!" Chichi winked and Bulma blushed.  
  
"Bulma, I just want to tell you that..................." Vegeta was pacing around his room trying to think of what to say. "Bulma you look........" Vegeta took a seat on his bed and his head hung between his legs. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Vegeta whispered and closed his eyes.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Vegeta's head snapped up, "Who's there?" he asked.  
  
Gohan and Krillin were snickering outside his door. They both heard him get up so they ran away leaving a note.  
  
Vegeta opened his door and found a slip of paper saying, "seven days" Vegeta sighed, "Gohan and Krillin, I should have known, from now on no more Friday movie nights." Vegeta closed his door and threw the paper away.  
  
"Hey Bulma lets start winding down the party, its getting late." Chichi said and Bulma nodded, "Yeah I'm tired from the trip and this party." Bulma sighed and turned the music down and everyone started picking up a little and gathering their things.  
  
"Gohan! Time to go!" Chichi announced, "Goku! Come on!" she said and got her purse.  
  
Goku carefully put the icecream back and washed his face and left with Chichi and Gohan. "Great Party Bulma, see you later!" Goku smiled and caught up with his wife and son outside.  
  
Mrs. Briefs tapped Piccolo on the shoulder and he got up and left out the back kitchen door.  
  
Bulma finished up her conversations with a few friends and started cleaning up.  
  
Vegeta heard everyone leaving and started to feel his heart pound faster, "Well, this is it...." He whispered and waited for Bulma to come upstairs. 


	17. Chapter sixteen

Chapter 16  
  
"Are there still people in the basement?" Bulma asked and there was like a whole another party going on down there! Bulma sighed, this night would take longer than she planned.  
  
Vegeta waited patiently on his bed and he had the balcony doors open to let in a cool night breeze.  
  
He heard a twig snap then someone fall onto his balcony!  
  
Vegeta jumped up and looked at him.  
  
Goku stood up and Vegeta sighed, "What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta whispered angrily.  
  
"Well, I'm guilty!" Goku cried and got down on his knees and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Idiot! What for?" Vegeta asked  
  
"I ate all of Bulma's icecream! She's going to kill me again!" Goku stood up.  
  
"Dude, just go away, I need some alone time!" Vegeta shouted but not so loud that people would hear from below.  
  
"I'm as guilty as a Sasquatch in a pudding factory!" Goku said with his arm over his face and shunned himself from Vegeta.  
  
"Pudding Factory??" Vegeta questioned, that had to be the dumbest thing ever to leave Kakarot's mouth.  
  
"Work with me!" Goku shouted and Vegeta punched his stomach, "Quiet or the woman will hear you?" Vegeta said  
  
"Since when do you care?" Goku asked and fell unconscious. Vegeta picked up his body and threw it over the balcony and it landed with a thud on the ground.  
  
"Ok, back to where I was before that idiot came." Vegeta thought and heard Bulma interrupting the party in the basement. It would be any time now. Vegeta felt his heart race faster and faster.  
  
lol I thought that would be kinda funny to put in there and I can just picture it too lol, I hope you enjoy!!  
  
Ayaka Chan 


	18. chapter seventeen

Chapter 16  
  
Everyone cleared out of the house and said their goodbyes to Bulma and her parents and thanked them for a nice evening.  
  
"Bulma dear I haven't seen Vegeta lately and he didn't wish you a happy birthday!" Her mother said while Dr. Briefs picked up trash and put it into a black hefty trash bag.  
  
"I'm going upstairs for the night mom, see you in the morning." Bulma said tiredly and walked sleepily up the stairs with her eyes half open. After taking a hot shower she wasn't too tired at the moment and decided to stand out on her balcony and take in the cool breeze and the moon watching over her.  
  
"Tonight couldn't get any better." Bulma whispered when she felt the presence of someone. She looked to her left and saw Vegeta there standing sort of nervously.  
  
"Vegeta, its nice to see you, I haven't seen you really at all today." Bulma said quietly and smiled.  
  
"Bulma, I have something for you." Vegeta said and pulled out a little treasure from his pocket and Bulma gasped. It was a small outlined heart (it was hollow in the middle if you know what I mean) with two roses, one at the top where the heart creased and at the bottom where the heart made a point. In the top rose was a pink stone. In the bottom rose was a white shiny gem that was sticking out of the rose and came to a point. The heart was darkish silver on a long dark silver chain. The detail was incredible! The heart was only about an inch big but sort of heavy.  
  
(I'm really bad at describing this but I actually have this necklace lol)  
  
"Vegeta, this is the most precious gift I've ever received, oh Vegeta where did you get this?" Bulma asked and put the necklace on.  
  
"It was once my mothers and my father gave it to her." Vegeta smiled and put his arms around her waist and brought her close feelings the warmth between them.  
  
"Bulma, for so long I've waited for this perfect moment, since the day I met you I was always fond of you without showing it." Vegeta paused and saw the moon in Bulma's crystal eyes.  
  
"You are so beautiful, you've stolen my heart forever and when I look into your lovely eyes, all that I want to do is spend my life with you, Bulma I love you." Vegeta whispered while gently lifted her chin to his and kissed her softly and passionately. Bulma felt her entire body tingle and relax at the same time. She couldn't believe her dream had come true. Bulma melted in his arms and felt her knees weaken.  
  
Vegeta held her in his arms and continued to kiss her.  
  
Bulma broke the kiss and smiled greatly, "Vegeta I love you too." Bulma jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, taking him by surprise. He couldn't be any happier, for she was his happiness.  
  
Vegeta broke the kiss, "Bulma that necklace I gave you, has the two rarest stones in the universe in it." He said and Bulma looked at the stones.  
  
"The pink one is zerconya, (zer-con-ya) and the white one is the mayie (may- i-e) gem.  
  
"Oh Vegeta, how can I ever thank you?" Bulma asked  
  
"Having you is the greatest gift of all." Vegeta smiled and swept Bulma off her feet and the two of the disappeared into the bedroom....  
  
And well...........yeah hehe (  
  
Weeks later...  
  
"Dear, where are you running off to?" Dr. Briefs asked his wife who was with Bulma. "Oh Bulma's not feeling well, I'm taking her to the doctor." Mrs. Briefs explained and the two left.  
  
Vegeta just then walked into the room and Dr. Briefs quickly looked up at him from his paper, "Good morning Vegeta." Then he went back to reading his morning paper, reading the business section.  
  
"Where's the woman?" He asked, his hunger was turning into anger, as always.  
  
"My wife took her to the doctors she isn't feeling well." He said blankly and Vegeta thought about that. He hasn't noticed her being sick lately.............  
  
"Well Ms. Briefs I have some good news for you! The Doctor said holding his clip board, congratulations, your pregnant with a baby boy!" The doctor smiled and so did Bulma and Mrs. Briefs was shocked but instantly knew who the father was it was a no brainier.  
  
Bulma looked at her mother and blushed and her mother giggled, "I knew you two would get together, now oh gosh we have to plan the arrival of the baby!" Her mother got up and started talking out loud of what they would have to get and start doing. Bulma was in daze.  
  
She was pregnant, with Vegeta's baby. She couldn't be happier, now the two were complete; she had her own super saiyan in her tummy. Her mother continued to ramble on but none of what she said was important to Bulma at the moment, she just thought of her, Vegeta and the baby.  
  
Once she arrived home, her face was glowing and Vegeta was in the kitchen. "Vegeta, may I have a word with you?" She asked with a wide smile.  
  
"Yeah............." Vegeta eyed her and the two of them walked up to the bedroom.  
  
"I think you may need to sit down for this one." Vegeta was nervous and sat down, his body began to shake and so did Bulma's.  
  
"Vegeta, I hope your as happy as I am but we're going to have a baby. A baby boy!" Bulma said with excitement and Vegeta was shocked and had to take it in. The Prince of all Saiyans has a son? He smirked, now his son would become stronger than Kakarot's brat!  
  
He picked up Bulma and swung her around once and kissed her, "Now we are complete, you me and our baby." Bulma whispered and kiss him again.....  
  
4 years later....  
  
"VEGETA CAN YOU WATCH TRUNKS FOR ME?" Bulma yelled outside  
  
"YEAH WHATEVER WOMAN!" He yelled back and Trunks ran out back and smiled.  
  
"Daddy!" He called out and his father was training. "Oh and Vegeta, if you push Trunks too hard with training you know what the consequence is." Bulma smiled and winked.  
  
"Woman if he's old enough to walk he's old enough to train." Vegeta said sternly and crossed his arms and Trunks imitated him. "Yeah mom, I can take it!" The little toddler said and his father patted his purple hair. His son was something else, more than he could ask for.  
  
Bulma sighed and looked into her husband's eyes, "Have fun you two." Bulma smiled and walked over to the car to go shopping.  
  
From her car she saw Vegeta teaching his son some moves and how to never let your guard down. Bulma smiled at her two men, "What would I do without them?" She thought and pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Later that evening where ever Goku is....  
  
It was night time in the other world and Goku was walking down the sidewalk and was going to go to sleep, he had a long day of training. But then..........he got..............a funny feeling.  
  
Goku stopped in his tracks.  
  
"I have a feeling...................that somebody wants to SELL ME SOMETHING!" Goku yelled and turned around and saw a huge tree and nothing else.  
  
Two men were hidden behind the tree.  
  
"I told you he was onto us!" one of the guys said and looked out and peered at Goku.  
  
The End  
  
lol I thought I would end with a funny ending. Well hey don't get your hopes up there will be a sequel to this!! Don't you wonder.............what happened during Bulma's pregnancy? How did Vegeta handle the major changes? FIND OUT in the story called, "The changes we go through"  
  
preview of "The Changes we go through"  
  
"WOMAN I'M COMING!" Vegeta yelled while trying to carry a tray with watermelon, pickles with cream cheese and a coke.  
  
When he finally reached Bulma's room, she was watching TV and her mother had her stay in bed to rest she's been up running for the past couple of days and Bulma felt weak. "Oh thank you Vegeta." Vegeta set the tray down and Bulma started to chow down on the watermelon.  
  
Vegeta watched with amazement at how much she ate in so little time but it was understandable she was feeding a saiyan within her but...........his son sure has a messed up appetite! I mean come on, watermelon and pickles? His son was surely odd..............well he did get that trait from Bulma.......... Vegeta smirked at that thought.  
  
Bulma looked on her tray, "Vegeta where's the icecream?" Bulma looked up at him confused and waiting for an answer, "Well uhh I sorta got hungry coming all the way upstairs and ummmm-"  
  
"VEGETA!"  
  
Like it? I hope so! Till then...........ttyl!  
  
Ayaka Chan 


End file.
